


Доверие

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: — Ты мне доверяешь?Локи сидит на нем сверху, потрясающе обнаженный, и умопомрачительно трется голой задницей о его член. С его руки ненавязчиво свисают обвитые рунами кандалы, которые должны подавить силы Тора.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214880) by [FiveStillAlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive). 

> переведено на ФБ-2019 за команду [Loki all inclusive](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643562)  
Бета [Tigresa_Romana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana)

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Локи сидит на нем сверху, потрясающе обнаженный, и умопомрачительно трется голой задницей о его член. С его руки ненавязчиво свисают обвитые рунами кандалы, которые должны подавить силы Тора.

Ох, черт.

Похоже Локи находит его замешательство крайне забавным или же его веселят широко распахнутые глаза. 

— Это кажется вполне справедливым. Ты сам пытался меня уговорить на эту игру. Вспоминая твой энтузиазм, конечно же, ты не будешь против смены ролей.

Тор наконец возвращает себе способность говорить.  
— Это... другое. — Тор не... он не... Он царь и великий воин! Ему не подобает... Ох, черт, неужели Локи прознал?

И действительно, Локи как будто читает его мысли, нежели слова. Его глаза восхищенно горят в предвкушении шалости. 

— О мой дорогой царственный брат... Может, ты с самого начала видел себя в другой роли?

Он низко склоняется над Тором, давая холодному металлу оков и связывающей их цепи дразняще пройтись по груди и бицепсу. Его губы легко касаются уха Тора, а волосы словно ширма огораживают их лица, создавая видимость уединения. И скрывая от позора.

— Неужели Могучий Тор, царь Асгарда, герой миров... мечтает оказаться беспомощным... и беззащитным? — Слова льются в ухо Тору, и постыдное желание горячо пульсирует внутри живота. — Ты мечтаешь быть скованным и бессильным, находиться в моей власти? 

Он неспешно ведет ногтями по боку Тора, достаточно легко, чтобы подарить обжигающее удовольствие, и достаточно сильно, чтобы ощутить опасность.

— Я... — Локи делает глубокий неровный вздох. — Я сломлю тебя, брат мой, полностью.

Тор гортанно стонет, не в силах сдержаться.

Локи снова садится, глядя на Тора как хищник на добычу. Он нарочито медленно покачивает бедрами. Его глаза смеются над ним: великий воин желает быть плененным. Кажется, они способны прочесть каждую грязную, недостойную фантазию, что приходят к Тору по ночам.

А кто еще? Кому еще Тор может довериться, как не Локи?

Голос Локи хриплый и голодный, полон запретных обещаний, что он сделает с Тором.

— Ты доверяешь мне, брат?

Тор медленно, подавляя дрожь, поднимает руки над головой. Ему нельзя отдавать контроль. Ему нельзя сдаваться, тем более на милость Локи. И конечно же, он не должен желать этого. 

Но он хочет. Хочет. И под требовательным, знающим взглядом Локи больше не может этого отрицать.

Может ли он довериться ему? Целиком? Доверит ли себя, уязвимого и открытого?

— Да.

Локи стонет и крепко целует. Тор дрожит, ощущая, как прохладный металл сковывает его запястье. Потом спустя мгновение Локи при помощи магии перекидывает цепь через изголовье кровати и защелкивает на другой руке. Тор чувствует, как силы, подпитываемые магией, тут же покидают его тело, и охает.

Затем Локи целует его отчаянно, ненасытно, и бедра дергаются вверх, его тело наполняется жизнью, предвкушением, желанием. 

Локи обхватывает рукой зажатый между их телами член Тора и с силой сжимает. 

— О мой царь, ты прекрасен, как никогда. Совершенно божественен. Я хочу сделать с тобой столько вещей. — Он целует глубоко и напоследок прикусывает губы. — Я почти готов остаться.

_Что?_

Локи поднимается, по-деловому, на нем тут же появляется одежда, он торопливо поправляет свой камзол, и только тогда Тор понимает. 

— Ты... сволочь! Локи! Освободи меня!

— Увы и ах. Мне нужно чинить козни, и ты будешь только мешать на моем пути. 

Он самодовольно ухмыляется Тору. Затем улыбка смягчается, становясь искренней, он наклоняется и целует Тора в щеку. 

— Если ты не успеешь освободиться ко времени, как я закончу, я вернусь и сделаю с тобой все, что захочешь.

— Освободи меня сейчас же, ты гнусный чародей!

Глаза Локи искрятся довольством, он вытягивает руки над головой, словно случайно скрещивая запястья. Совсем не случайно. 

— А если ты освободишься раньше и сможешь мне помешать... Так и быть, можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь. 

— Локи! Я не шучу! Змея ты подколодная!

— Да, да, я знал, что ты во всем обвинишь меня. — Локи хмурится, словно имеет право обижаться. — Но это полностью твоя вина, братец. — Он направляется к двери. — Это ты доверился мне.


End file.
